100 coisas que Roy Mustang nao deve fazer
by Lika Nightmare
Summary: Para não deixar todos apaixonados por ele.


**Fanfic: **100 coisas que Roy Mustang **não **deve fazer. (_Para não deixar todos apaixonados por ele_).

**Gênero: **Comedia.

**Disclaimer: **Não, nada me pertence.

* * *

O Coronel Roy Mustang não deve...

01 – Dar aquele sorriso conquistador para nenhuma secretária do quartel.

02 – Mexer nos cabelos quando estiver em presença feminina.

03 – Mexer no cabelo enquanto sorri, em presença feminina.

04- Mexer no cabelo e sorrir em presença masculina que não for estritamente heterossexual.

05 – Pentear seus cabelos para trás.

06 – Sorrir de forma inocente em presença feminina.

07 – Sorrir de forma inocente, com os cabelos penteados para trás, em presença feminina.

08 – Mostrar seu _"poder de fogo"_ a qualquer funcionária.

09 – Mostrar seu _"poder de fogo"_ no meio do expediente.

10 -...muito menos dentro de um armário.

11 – Passar cantadas em secretárias.

12 – Passar cantadas em secretárias, enquanto sorri de modo conquistador.

13 – Passar cantadas em secretárias, enquanto sorri de modo conquistador e passa a mãos sobre o cabelo.

14 – Fazer tudo isso acima, enquanto sussurra no ouvido dela.

15 – Usar blusas que deixem seus braços de fora.

16 – Usar blusas que deixem seus braços de fora, enquanto esta deitado em uma cama.

17 – Mostrar seu abdômen para qualquer funcionaria do quartel.

18 – Tirar a camisa em presença feminina.

19 – Tirar a camisa, enquanto sorri sedutoramente e passa a mão nos cabelos em presença feminina.

20 – Inventar um boato dizendo que vai virar padre.

21- Inventar/ Deixar que inventem um boato duvidando da sua sexualidade.

22 – Inventar/ deixar que inventem um boato dizendo que Riza está grávida e o filho é dele.

23 – Dizer para o Kimbley que quer ver a "_pedra filosofal_" dele.

24 – Dizer ao Inveja que quer ver a "_pedra filosofal_" dele.

25 – Dizer à qualquer homúnculo masculino que quer ver a "_pedra filosofal_" deles.

26 – Cantar "_Barbie Girl_".

27 – Cantar "_Barbie Girl_" enquanto faz a coreografia.

28 - ...muito menos fazer tudo isso junto com o Havoc.

29 – Ficar bêbado e começar a gritar que vai virar gay.

30 – Ficar bêbado, gritar que vai virar gay e que tem uma queda pelo Havoc.

31- Ficar bêbado, subir em uma mesa e fazer uma declaração para a Shezcka.

32 – Ficar bêbado, subir em uma mesa, fazer uma declaração para qualquer mulher enquanto tira a roupa.

33 – Tingir o cabelo de Loiro.

34- Tingir o cabelo de ruivo.

35 – Tingir o cabelo de qualquer cor que não seja preto.

36 – Sair do exercito para virar **Stripper.**

37 – Sair do exército para virar Barman.

38 – Sendo barman, perguntar se a cliente deseja um "_Sex on the beach_"

39 – Perguntar se a cliente deseja um "_Beijo na Boca_"

40 – Perguntar se ela deseja qualquer bebida de nome sugestivo.

40 – Fazer nenhuma das tres coisas anteriores se o cliente foi homem.

41 – Menos ainda se for um homem de sexualidade duvidosa.

42 – Muito menos ainda se o cliente em questão for o Envy.

43 – Oferecer um "Sex on the beach" para a **Riza.**

44 – Oferecer um "Sex on the beach" para a Riza quando ela estiver armada.

45 – Menos ainda se ela estiver armada e irritada.

46 – Ainda menos se ela estiver de TPM.

47 – Oferecer qualquer tipo de drink quando estiver sozinho com uma mulher.

48- Ainda menos se esse drink tiver um nome sugestivo.

49 – Ainda menos se esse drink tiver um nome sugestivo e a mulher for a Riza.

50 – Ainda menos se ela estiver armada e eles estiverem na casa dele.

51 – Jamais se tornar médico.

52 – Especialmente Ginecologista.

53 – Fingir se afogar quando a Riza estiver perto, e quando ela for lhe aplicar o boca-a-boca, agarra-la e beija-la.

54 – Andar sem camisa pela casa.

55- Andar sem camisa pela casa quando não estiver sozinho.

56 – Andar só de cueca pela casa.

57- Ainda mais se essa cueca for preta.

58 – E alem de preta for boxer.

59 – Andar de cueca boxer preta quando não estiver sozinho em casa,

60 – Fazer o que esta escrito acima enquanto sorri e mexe nos cabelos.

61 – Fazer o item acima em presença feminina.

62 – Ou na presença do Envy.

63 – Ir à floricultura estando bêbado...

64 – Muito menos se ainda se lembrar do telefone da Riza.

65 – Aparecer bêbado em frente a casa da Riza.

66- Aparecer bêbado em frente à casa da Riza, com toneladas de flores e cantando alguma musica brega.

67 – Aparecer bêbado, com tonelada de flores, cantando uma música brega e ainda ameaçar começar um strip-tease.

68 – Fazer strip-tease bêbado.

69 – Fazer strip-tease bêbado, na porta de Riza.

70 – Especialmente se for de madrugada.

71 -... E ela estiver de TPM.

72 – Insinuar que esta tendo um caso com a Riza.

73 – Insinuar que a sexualidade do Edward é duvidosa.

74 – E ainda dizer que já viu Edward e Havoc de conversa pelos cantos do QG.

75 – Dizer que quer ver o "automail" do Edward.

76 – Perguntar ao Envy se TODA a anatomia dele muda de forma.

77 – Perguntar o Greed se TODA a anatomia dele fica dura daquele jeito.

78 – Dizer que a Riza é sexy.

79 – Dizer que a Riza é sexy, quando ela estiver presente.

80 – Dizer que já "pegou" a Oliver.

81 – Dizer isso quando o Alex estiver por perto.

82 – Dizer isso quando a Oliver estiver por perto.

83 – Sorri inocentemente enquanto diz que a Riza é sexy.

84 – Fazer tudo escrito acima depois de roubar um beijo dela.

85 - Roubar um beijo da Riza na frente de todos.

86 – Dar um amasso na Riza na frente de todos.

87 – Dar um amasso na Riza na frente de todos, depois sorrir e dizer que ela é muito sexy.

88 – Insinuar que teve um caso com o Envy.

89 – Passar a mão na bunda de qualquer mulher.

90 – Franzir a sobrancelhas.

91 – Fazer uma cara sexy.

92 – Fazer uma cara sexy, enquanto toma "Sex on the beach"

93 – Fazer uma cara sexy, enquanto toma um "Sex on the beach" apenas de cueca.

94 – O item 92, estando completamente nu numa banheira com espuma.

95 – O item acima, perguntando se você não quer se juntar à ele.

96 – Especialmente se "você" for a Riza.

97 – Ou o Envy.

98 – Fingir ter um sonho erótico no meio do expediente.

99 – Fingir ou ter um sonho erótico com a Riza no meio do expediente.

100 – Aparecer na porta de alguém, apenas de cueca preta, com uma algema na mão, chantilly na outra, dizendo que "ta na pista pra negócio"

**N/A: **Olá pessoas! Espero que tenham gostado da listinha de coisas que o Roy (nao) deve fazer. Se bem que a 94 e a 100, por mim, ele pode fazer seeeempre.

please, reviews!

Beijos,

Lika Nightmare.


End file.
